This invention relates to a reflex finder optical system for photographic and cinematographic cameras with an information display provided in or adjacent the finder field of view, and more particularly to improvements of such a system.
In present movie cameras and single lens reflex cameras, the finder displays a number of exposure condition indicia such as the adjusted values of the diaphragm aperture and shutter speed, the exposure range indicators and the checked value of the electrical power source voltage. The indicia are imaged in or near the finder field of view. These indicia lie in a plane coincident with the focusing plane of the finder optical system and are illuminated by a light source such as a small lamp. The lamp must of course occupy a space outside the view finder light beam but in the vicinity of the focusing plane. As a result, light rays from the source-illuminated indicia are then radiated onto a lens element next to the focusing plane at such large angles relative to an optical axis of the finder optical system that there is a great possibility of occurrence of a ghost image of the indicia in or near the field of view of the finder.